This invention relates to providing a system for improved interconnectable, portable containment. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for stackable containers for storage of multimedia.
Problems exist when persons attempt to organize, store, and transport multimedia. Multimedia comes in various sizes and odd shapes thereby creating a difficulty as to what size and shape would best serve the purpose for organizing, storing, and transporting such multimedia. Multimedia can take the form of compact discs “CD”s, vinyl records, cassette tapes, digital video disks “DVD”s, and other.
Disc jockeys (“DJ”s) and entertainers require a portable, durable, efficient means for organizing, storing and transporting the multimedia at and between shows. DJs also require a means to keep files, lyrics, and song lists for business and entertainment purposes. Collectors of vintage vinyl records face similar problems, frequently related to the storage of their album collections.
Thus, a need exists for a handy, portable, durable system to house various dimensioned multimedia and any related paperwork and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.